yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Witoru (うぃとる) Neta Dream
Overview Witoru/Neta Dream (うぃとる) is a Yume Nikki fangame made by Ghost Mage / D.S.Sorcerer (亡霊魔導師) aka Atteiu (あっていう) in 2009~2010. It stars Yon Goh/No. 4 (４号) and seems to be a parody of other Yume Nikki Fangames. It is the first fangame to have a male protagonist and the first to feature dialogue. Gameplay Witoru/Neta Dream is slightly different than most fangames but it still heavily focuses on exploration and collecting effects, only it contains puzzles. In addition, there is an option to buy many items. Most of them are consumables that increase stats, though there are also items which are essencial for progressing. In 0.4D(++) version, pressing the SHIFT key brings up a menu where you can save where you are in the dream, go to the debug room, or view some more text. However, as of R.4F version, you have to fullfill a condition to access the debug room. There are some areas which cannot be reached due to them being marked as "Under Construction". There are multiple endings, and some areas get accessible after watching some of the endings. There are many unfinished/inaccessible areas, although BGMs and chipsets are exist. Creator set a specific switch which cannot control in-game so player can't go these areas. Effects Buyable Items *'Fire Juice (Consume)' - Increase 1 max 'Sun point' (Health point). *'Sun Milk (Consume)' - Increase 5 max 'Sun points' and 1 'Moon point'(Mana Point). *'Source of Sun (Consume) '- Increase 10 max 'Sun points' and 5 'Moon points'. It's a little expensive, but you really have to buy and drink(?) it because of battles. *'Map of Fire village (Item)'- This map shows approximate area. It doesn't show current place of Yon Goh. *'Natural water (Consume)' - Heal a little 'Sun points'. *'Water of Sun (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Sun points' and 'Moon points'. *'Water of Moonlight (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Moon points'. But this item is pointless since there is Nameless herb. *'Nameless Herb(Grass) (Consume) '- Heal 80(!) 'Moon points'. (Version R.4F only.) *'Mineral Water (Effect) '- You don't have to but it if you already earn it. *'Elixir of Revival (Consume) '- Revives one person. Use it wisely since this item is too expensive. (Version R.4F only.) Vending Machine Items *'Natural Water (Consume)' - Heal a little 'Sun points'. *'Water of Sun (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Sun points' and 'Moon points'. *'Water of Moonlight (Consume)' - Heal a moderate amount of 'Moon points'. *'Fire Juice (Consume)' - Increase 1 max 'Sun Point'. *'Sun Milk (Consume)' - Increase 5 max 'Sun points' and 1 'Moon point'. (Note: Fire Juice and Sun Milk are not sold in certain vending machines.) Misc. Items *'Instruction Manual' - This is instructions about how to play the game. *'Drum Instructions' - This is instructions about how to use drum effect, and apply drum sounds items. *'Fragments of F' - When Yon Goh collects four of them, and collects all effects, He can use 'F4 (Factory Final Fire Flash)' skill. This item is essential when you see endings, and fight some enemies. *'Battery-J' - If you have Jet-N, it upgrades to Jet. Now you can equip Jet effect. *'Battery-D' - You can turn on 'Digital mode'. Recommended to buy more than 5~6. *'D4's message' - D4/Dark Yon Goh's message. A required item to view True End. *'Driver' - This item can unlock safe. You have to earn this item to get D4's message. *'Second Floor Key' - In order to go to the safe, this item will be needed. *'Uncommon Mark' - This item is necessary to meet the dark secret of Uncommon dream. *'Metal Plate' *'Hidden Switch (etc.)' - There are five in total. These switches must be activated to get hidden effect. Some of the switches are visible when you watch normal ending. *'Flame Sword (equipment)' - Increases Yon Goh's minimum and maximum damage. It also have better chance of 'Critical damage'. But it decreases accuracy (About -20%). Misc. Items (Unused) *Usage of some items are unknown. There are some presumption in this content. *Old sword: Disabled item for Flame sword. *Memory Card: It makes Music Player-N to Music Player. *Battery-G: It makes Gameboy-N to Gameboy. *Digital Mode: Instructions for Digital effect. *Dragon Whip (Equipment) *Dragon Spear (Equipment) *Black Box *Black Fragments *Kagerou Chain (Equipment) *Quit the game *Escape *Switch-Black *Switch-White *Usual clothes (Equipment) *Usual hat (Eqiupment) *Mind Up (Consume): It increases 3 intelligence points. *Speed Up (Consume): It increases 3 agility points. *Book of Witoru *Digital instructions: Another instruction manual for Digital effect. 'Ores An Ore (鉱石) is a rock that contains minerals. Not to be confused with the Ore (俺) Japanese pronoun for I. ''You must obtain these items to view the True Ending, and turn on 'Digital mode' to access ore-exist areas. '' *'Aisaju Ore (アイサージュ鉱石) - It bears Ice power. *'Inoferusu Ore (イノフェルス鉱石)' - It bears Flame power. *'Nuclear Ore (ニュークリア鉱石)' - It bears Nuclear power. *'Sukuwino Ore (スクウィーノ鉱石)' - It bears Water power. *'Monokrait Ore (モノクライト鉱石)' - It bears Normal power. *'Gravidato Ore (グラビダート鉱石)' - It bears Land (Ground) power. *'Digitalian Ore (デジタリアン鉱石)' - It bears Lightning (Electricity) power. *'Okururapisu Ore (オクルラピス鉱石)' - It bears Curse power. Computer Files (version 0.4D) (* means that it's hard to translate because text might be corrupted. Anyone who can translate sentences which include * will be appreciated.) Main window / Desktop ' ' *(1) Trash Can: It's empty. *(2) Window Mode: You can select windows that change UI. There are three types of windows. **Normal window **Sound effect window (Under construction) **BGM window *(3) PC shop (Internet Explorer icon): You can buy some items. Item lists are same as listed under "Buyable Items" section. *(4,5) Two yellow folders. *(6) Save file: You can save your game here. *(7) 2010.11.16.txt - Developer's message. *(8) Data.dat - This file cannot be opened. *(9) Crosswalk.FTVideo - This video file cannot be played. *(10) Construction zone is.aru(exist) - This file cannot be opened. *(11) Unknown file - Under maintenance. *(12) One silver folder *(13) Read.txt - You don't have to read it. *(14) Shut off button - Shut down PC. *(15) Electronic calculator(addition).exe - Input two numbers and output result. *(16) Electronic calculator(subtraction).exe - Input two numbers and output result. *(17) Hyperspace of north.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Hyperspace of north of Fire Village Area. **Don't listen *(18) Bottom River of west.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Bottom River of west of Thousand River Area. How to read Bottom River is * or Bottomless River. **Don't listen *(19)Ending.FTVideo: You want to play it? **Play **Play only BGM **Don't play *(20)BGM of squid-octopus sea.wav **Listen **Don't listen '-BGM Window' ' ' *(1)Trash can: Just empty. *(2)Window mode: You can select 'window's that change UI. there are three 'window's. **Normal window **Sound effect window(Under construction) **BGM window *(3)Title screen *(4)Construction area *(5)Octopus yari **1 **2 **3 *(6)Octopus yari (Morse style) **1 **2 *(7)Scarlet, red, red world **1 **2 **3 **4 *(8)Block meteoric storm **1 **2 **3 **4 *(9)One sound loop **1 **2 **3 **4 *(10)Japanese style series? BGM **1 **2 ('There aren't Japanese style') **3 **4 *(11)Ruins series! **1 **2 **3 **4 *(12)Stop: All bgm will stop. *(13)Fire village *(14)Shut off button: Shut down PC. Computer files (Version R.4F) Note that''' 'Window mode' is inaccessible'. *1: Trash can: 'It's empty!' *2: Construction zone is.aru(exist) - This file cannot be opened. *3: PC shop: You can buy some items. Item lists are same as listed under "Buyable Items" section. *4: 'Setting up option' tool (Version 0.07) **Walking sound of Flying-type effect ***It enables walking sound while you use flying-type effects (e.g. Octopus, Jet, Squid) ****True ****False *5: Save: You can save here. *6: 2010.11.16.txt - Developer's message. *7: Readme.txt - Another developer's message, *8: Shut off button - Shut down PC. *9: Counter stop electronic calculator 'FACE' Version 1.0.2 **Use it ***Addition: A+B = answer ***Subtraction A-B = answer ***Multiplication AｘB = answer ***Face A ^0^ B = answer - It always output '999999', no matter what. **Don't use it *10: Hyperspace of north.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Hyperspace of north of Fire Village Area. **Don't listen *11: Bottom River of west.Wav **Listen **Details: It's a BGM of Bottom River of west of Thousand River Area. How to read Bottom River is * or Bottomless River. **Don't listen *12: BGM of squid-octopus sea.wav **Listen **Don't listen *13: Ending.FTVideo: 'You want to play it?' **Play **Play only BGM **Don't play *Hidden: Inaccessible. Known Bugs (Version 0.4D) '''Bugs that aren't shown in the video:' *There are two different places which can get the Drum effect. In one of them you can earn it more than twice, but the counter will still say you have only "1". It doesn't do any harm other than that. *You can go through some specific walls. Download/External Links 'Version R.4F' 'Patch' Important: If you don't patch the game with this file, you won't be able to progress further in a specific area. Official Website Another Official Website Gameplay Video (Version 0.77) Category:Fangames Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Non-traditional Fangames